Crossed Enemies Falling in Love
by pinkxbubblicious
Summary: Harry is determined to make his last year at Hogwarts the best one. He wants to leave feeling like he's accomplished something other than fighting off Voldemort. Can a certain Slytherin help him? [there will be slash.] completed!
1. Seventh Year Begins

this is my first fanfiction about harry potter, and my first story on here. sorry the first chapter's kind of short, but i hope you like it! **please review!!!  
**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Watch where you're going, Potter!" Draco Malfoy said as the infamous Harry Potter ran into him.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going," the young man replied.  
  
Draco caught a glimpse of Harry's gorgeous green eyes, "You've got nice eyes," he paused, "I mean, get away from me!" he said as he and his two sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle, walked off.  
  
"What was that?" Harry's good friend Hermione said. Hermione was a very intelligent person, and hated Draco, especially since she was called a mudblood by him.  
  
Harry watched the three walk off, "I don't know..." although he knew. He knew what he himself was feeling at least. Did the other feel the same way? It was hard to tell. Love is such a tough thing to decipher.  
  
Harry's best friend Ron popped a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Bean in his mouth when he said, "I don't know either, but, according to our schedules, we have potions next. What fun!" he said sarcastically as he offered Harry some jelly beans.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, and unlike you two who are devouring jelly beans, I'm not going to be late," she said and walked away with her head held high.  
  
"Harry, is there something that you're not telling me?" Ron asked.  
  
"Maybe, but I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to tell anyone yet."  
  
"Well, whatever it is, you can always tell me, you know,"  
  
Harry thought for a moment, "Yeah, I know. I'll talk to you about it after quidditch practice tonight, alright?" he was the school's quidditch seeker; the youngest player to be in quidditch since his father.  
  
Ron shrugged, "Ok," and put the tin of jelly beans away.  
  
"Hey! What if I wanted more!" and the two boys laughed as they walked to potions. 


	2. The Secret

Harry breathed heavily as he flew down from quidditch practice. "Good job!" Wood said to the team. "Don't forget about our next practice in two days, a.k.a. thursday!"  
  
'Finally,' Harry thought. 'I can talk to Ron...'  
  
"Banana fritters," Harry mumbled the password to get into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Harry! Psst! Over here!" Ron waved his hand to get Harry's attention. "So what's up?" he asked as Harry sat down.  
  
Harry thought of what to say. How do you tell your best friend that you're gay? "Erm, Ron, it's not that easy..." he sighed.  
  
"Oh, it's ok. I'm failing Potions too. I don't think Snape is very fond of me. Then again, no one really is. 'Oh you must be a Weasley, hand-me-downs!'. Rawr."  
  
"No, Ron. Let's see... If I were to pick either you or Hermione, I would pick you." Harry said metaphorically.  
  
Ron looked puzzled, "What? Was that supposed to make any sense? At all?"  
  
Harry gave a little chuckle and smirked, "No, I guess not. I guess I'll just blurt it out. Ron, dear, I'm gay." He said it bluntly, and as soon as he did, Ron's quill fell out of his hands and his mouth gaped open. "Oh, but I don't like you, not like that at least. Sorry if I squashed your dreams!" he kidded.  
  
"No, no. It's fine. I'm not... well, you know... gay. So it doesn't really bother me. Do you like someone then?"  
  
Harry smiled widely, "Yes..." but then frowned, "someone who I don't have a chance with."  
  
"If you're thinking about Percy, you're right... you might not have a chance, since he's straight you know..." Ron said as he took a drink out of his goblet.  
  
"Ron, it's not him. It's..." he bent in closer and whispered, "It's Draco."  
  
Ron spit out what he had in his mouth, "What! And when did this happen! Does he know? Does anyone else know?  
  
"You're bombarding me with questions, my dear! It just kind of happened... like at the end of our fifth year... And no, he, nor anyone else, knows. I figured I could trust you though. I can, right?"  
  
"Of course you can! But this is our seventh year here! You never even showed a sign. I've seen that kid, though, sometimes I wonder. Personally, between me and you, Harry, I think he's gay too. But you know them Slytherin's are. Egotistic they are. Don't want anyone knowing the real them," Ron shrugged.  
  
Harry clenched his teeth, "Ron, this is serious. I've been holding this in me for too long. Every time I see him, I get the extreme urge to jump on top of him and tell him how I feel. Even when I'm not around him, I still daydream about it. I don't know what to do, and I'm turning to you for advice..."  
  
Ron looked at Harry like he was insane. "Me? You want me for advice?" Harry nodded. "Well... erm... I've never really had this problem before. You have two choices as I see it though. One, you can catch him when he's not around his bloody sidekicks, and tell him just how you feel. It's a bit risky, but if he feels the same way or he's actually a human being and he understands, it could be well worth it. Or, you could just not tell him and have to deal with what you're feeling now for a very long time, or until you don't like him anymore."  
  
"You're right," Harry said in a determined voice, "I should do something about this. Tomorrow after potions, I'm going to talk to him." Ron just nodded and smiled, not sure of what to say. "Gee, thanks Ron!" Harry said giving the red headed Weasley a hug. "Well, I'm a bit worn out from quidditch, thanks for listening and everything, but I'm going to hit the sack. 'Night!"  
  
"'Night!" Ron called back.  
  
That night, Harry went to bed smiling. He was determined to do this, he wanted Draco to know how he felt. Maybe by some slim chance, Draco would like him back. 


	3. Draco

Transfiguration class was usually a drag, but since Potions was next, it wasn't too bad. Although the closer it got, the more nervous Harry got. Was this what he really wanted to do? Did he really even like Draco? There was only one way to find out.  
Ron nudged Harry in the side, and he looked up. "Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall said.  
"S-Sorry professor. I went out in a daze," the Gryffindor replied.  
"Right, well, maybe you should pay more attention to the class than doodling on your paper, Mr. Potter," she said and Harry looked at his notebook and sure enough, he was doodling doodles. Professor McGonagall continued with class after that.  
"Harry, you really should stop doodling and pay attention," Hermione said. She was always telling him and Ron to pay more attention and actually read the books. Why do that when you have Hermione though?  
"Right..." he said trying to transfigure a rat into a goblet. It wasn't working out too well, though.  
After class, Hermione left Ron and Harry to themselves while she went and got her Potions book. "I'll see you two later," she called.  
"So, excited for Potions?" Ron asked.  
"Ha, yeah right. I don't know, I guess we'll just see how it goes, and hopefully it all goes good," Harry replied.  
Ron handed Harry a piece of chocolate, "Well, don't worry. I'm always here, you know," he winked, "I'm just kidding."  
Harry laughed, "Yeah." The two Gryffindors walked in the dungeon used for Potions class, only to find Hermione already sitting down with another young girl.  
"I tell you, she's too uptight!" Ron said and they laughed as they took their seats; which were two rows behind Draco and Crabbe. This made it even harder to pay attention in class.  
Harry's plan was to stay after class and wait for Draco, since his posse was usually the last to leave. Then, he would simply tell Draco that he was gay and had a crush on the kid for a long time. Draco would most likely be bitter towards him, because he usually was. Harry couldn't get angry with him, though. As long as he just said what he wanted to say, he'd be happy.  
"Today, class, we will..." Snape's voice droned on as class went on for the next hour. Potions was the longest class of the day, for some reason, and drove Harry absolutley mad. Wasn't it enough to have Snape hate him?  
When the class was over, Harry told Ron he'd be to lunch in a few minutes. For Harry's luck, Draco was just finishing the potion they conjured up. 'Score.' he thought. When Draco started packing, and Snape was in the hall talking to another student, Harry went over to Draco's desk. "You can do this," he whispered to himself. Lucky, Draco was alone, too. Another plus.  
"Potter! What are you still doing here?" Draco said as he saw Harry walk by with a swish.  
"I... Well, I wanted to talk to you..." Harry stuttered a bit.  
Draco smirked, "Ah, yes. Who wouldn't want to talk to me? The greatest Slytherin in the house."  
'Stupid ego.' Harry thought. "No, I just wanted you to tell you something," he said calmly.  
"Yeah? Well-" Draco started, but before he could finish Harry pinned him up against the wall, their faces only inches from each other. "Chill out, Potter!"  
Harry smiled, and brushed his lips only slightly against Draco's, "Draco, Draco, Draco... I've had a crush on you since the end of fifth year. Yeah, that's right, I'm gay, and I like _you_."  
Draco's eyes widened, "What? You-you're gay? And you like me? Well, gee Harry, I'm flattered!" he grinned, "The funny thing is, is that I'm bi," he paused as Harry smiled again, "Now, don't you get any thoughts of that sort. I'm willing to befriend you - for now."  
Harry felt relieved. Not only had he gone through with his plan, and found out that Draco was more or less bi, but Draco wasn't fighting him! "You mean, we can be... friends?"  
Draco laughed, "Yes, silly, just not in front of people. Until I get things sorted out maybe, I'm still going to be the egotistic Slytherin I am."  
"Nice," Harry said, "Now, I have to get down to lunch, and so do you. I'll see _you_, later, my dear," he said and brushed his lips against Draco's again for the fun of it.  
"Bloody hell!" was Ron's first words when he heard about what happened with Harry and Ron. Hermione was busy being buried in her books, so she couldn't hear what was going on.  
"I know, that was what I was thinking. Can you believe that the kid might have a nice side?" Harry laughed as he took a bite of what seemed to be chicken, though you could never be too entirely sure in the wizarding world.  
"But, when will you see him? Other than in Potions class? Oh, wait... isn't he in our Care of Magical Creatures class? Could have slipped my mind..." Ron said sarcastically.  
Hermione slammed her book down, "You two are such gossipers, I swear. If I wouldn't have known any better I would think you guys are girls," she paused, "I'm kidding. Sheesh. So what's the gossip of today?" she said, apparently not hearing what Ron and Harry were talking about.  
They made something up about Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class. Something about hippogriffs, supposedly. Just then, the mail came and hundreds of owls came swooping in. One kid got a howler for breaking a school rule, Ron got candy goodies from his mum, as did Harry, who also got a letter from Sirius.  
"What's that all about?" asked Hermione.  
  
_ Dear Harry,  
  
Meet me at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Send me a letter back saying when your next visit is, and I'll be there about an hour past noon. I'll be the scraggly dog that I am, so don't miss me or anything. Hope school is going well for you! See you soon!  
  
-Sirius_  
  
"Think it's anything important?" Ron asked.  
Harry shrugged, "Who knows. Maybe he just wants to chat. I don't blame him, I've missed him myself. He's more of a family member than the Dursley's are."  
The three of them laughed. It was true, the Dursleys were all he had left of his family after the murder of his mum and dad. They didn't treat him with much respect, though. Especially after they found out Harry was "one of them". Sirius, on the other hand, was Harry's godfather. Who treated him like a son.  
"When is the next Hogsmeade visit?" Harry wondered.  
Hermione turned to Percy, who sat a few seats down. "Hey, Perce, when's the next Hogsmeade?" she asked. Percy the Prefect usually knew everything. He was such a suck up and a good kid, never could do no wrong.  
"Next weekend," he said loudly over the chatter.  
"Thanks!" Hermione replied. "Next weekend," she told Ron and Harry.  
Harry scribbled it on a note so he wouldn't forget. "Thanks," he said and noticed that the food on the tables disappeared, signaling that lunch was over. "Ugh, lunch is too short. Oh well, at least next class is Hagrid's." The class was especially great since Draco would be there.  
The cafeteria-like place was emptying out as the kids went to their next class. 


	4. The Note

Before Hagrid's class started, Harry ran into Draco. Since they were "bitter enemies", they put up a front. Really, though, it was just a scene so that Draco could slip a note to Harry. This all but made Harry's day.   
  
Harry took a stand next to Ron, who was next to Hermione. He took out the note Draco gave him, "Sch-wing!" he said and waved it.  
  
"Wow, looks like he might actually be serious..." Ron said with a laugh. Draco? Serious? The two were a rare mix.  
  
Hagrid coughed, "Terday we have these," he said as he showed off a creature that looked like a giant eagle. "Yeh they're hippogriffs alright, like you ne'er seen before!"  
  
Draco gave a loud obnoxious laugh, "Hippogriffs? Those birds that almost KILLED me?"  
  
"Now don't go getting yer knickers in a bunch. I checked it with the school board and they said it's alright. Terday's lesson is only riding them."  
  
"Oh great, this should be rather exciting!" Draco said to his fellow Slytherins and they got a good laugh.  
  
Ignoring Draco's crude comment, Hagrid went on with his class. One by one, each student bowed to the hippogriff, and waited for the hippogriff to bow back. If the bird-like creature did, the studen was safe to mount it and go for a short ride. If not, the student was to find a different hippogriff.  
  
Draco found this all a joke, but Harry took it as a time to talk to Hagrid. They hadn't had time to chat much, what with school and Hagrid being a teacher now. So it was nice to have a daily chat. Before he went to talk to Hagrid, though, he read the note that Draco had given him.  
  
Harry:  
  
uh... hi i guess. listen, we have a hogsmeade thing next weekend, alright? meet me at Honeydukes at sunset. you better be there or be square, Potter. oh and if i say anything offensive, don't take into account. i'm still trying to wonder if i actually want a friendship with the boy who lived. well, i hope to talk to you soon. tootaloo-  
  
-Malfoy  
  
"Hey Harry! What's that yer readin'?" Hagrid said as he walked up behind Harry.  
  
Harry quickly folded the note back up and shoved it into his pocket. "N-nothing. What have you been up to, Hagrid?"  
  
Hagrid mumbled and twisted his face, "Nothin' important! Teachin' my classes mostly. What about you, Harry? It's been a while. Any new girlfriends?" he said with a wink.  
  
"No..." Harry cringed. 'As if,' he thought. "You would think as popular as I am, the boy who lived, some chic would happen to have a crush on me. But no... it's ok, though. I'm happy. I've got Ron!"   
  
Hagrid laughed, "I best not take that the wrong way!" he joked. "Well, I recommend you a hippogriff," he said as he brought one over, "This is Jake. I'll leave you to him!" he said and walked away to help some students having trouble with their hippogriffs.  
  
Harry bowed, and to his surprise, Jake bowed right back. "Good boy," he said as he climbed onto the huge creature. He soared through the sky blissfully, watching the other hippogriff-flyers. Quite a sight, it was.  
  
Most everyone was a little sad when class ended, even Malfoy. The birds were very kind and respectful. Like a dog being a man's best friend, a hippogriff would be a wizard's best friend.  
  
As Harry collected his bag and books, someone walked by and brushed his shoulder. He looked up, and walking away was Draco, who turned back and smirked. Harry did just the same. 


	5. Ron's Secret

That night at dinner, Hermione's nose was still stuck in a book. Of course she ate, but lately she had been really shy around Harry and Ron. What this was all about, no one really knew.  
  
Harry was writing Draco back when the next thing he knew, pumpkin juice spilled all over his parchment. "Oops..." Ron said, with a mouthful of food. Hermione noticed at once, and said a spell that cleaned up the juice. However, it didn't clean the parchment. So Harry started another one.  
  
"You know what Harry?" Ron said, talking with his mouth full.  
  
"What? It's rude to talk with your mouth full?" Harry said kiddingly.  
  
"Ha ha, no. I reckon Draco might just be trying to get a kick out of you. Maybe he found a new Rita Skeeter, and he's just waiting to spill your guts on the front page of the Daily Prophet."  
  
Harry stopped writing for a second, "He... he wouldn't, would he? I mean, surely... he can be a bit of a niggard at times... I hope he wouldn't stoop down that low! That dirty little rascal..."  
  
"Don't get any ideas though... maybe by some odd chance this is the real Draco Malfoy," Ron let out a snigger. "No, but truthfully, if you want to trust him, it's your call."  
  
"Yeah... I know. I think I'll go with my instincts though. If nothing comes out of it, I can say I at least tried, right? And I could always hide in my invisibility cloak and no one would know... but anyways!" Harry said while the food was no longer available.  
  
"Aww man!" Ron said when he noticed the food had gone. "Harry what's first class in the morning? So I can be prepared unlike I have been lately..."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Ron, we've been in school for like, three days now, and you still don't have our schedule memorized?" Ron shook his head. "Alright, well... let's see, we'll review then! Hmm... Herbology is first, then Charms followed by Transfiguration... oh here read it yourself," Harry handed the schedule to Ron. The rest of their schedule read:  
  
Potions  
  
Lunch  
  
Care of Magical Creatures  
  
Defense against the Dark Arts  
  
Divination  
  
"Thanks Harry! Say... you think I could keep this?" Ron blushed.  
  
"Sure. Hey Hermione, what's up with you? You've been really quiet lately," Harry mentioned to the bookworm.  
  
She looked up, "What? Oh... I'm just catching up on some work... and... reading..."  
  
"What's that you have written all over your notebook?" Harry noticed the scribbles on Hermione's notebook. "I love Ron!?"  
  
"What!" Ron and Hermione said at the same time.  
  
Harry laughed, "Oh... I see. I love... Chris? And who may he be?"  
  
Hermione's cheeks went bright red, "He... uhh... I like him..."  
  
"Keep going..." Ron urged.  
  
"He's a Hufflepuff student! He's in our Herbology class!" she spilled. "Now, it's late, the food is gone, and most of the people are too. I suggest you two scurry into bed, if you catch my gist.  
  
Ron and Harry burst out into laughter, "Right, Hermione!" Harry said, still laughing. Ron stopped abuptly though. "Well, I guess we will so you can see loverboy! Bye, sweetie!" he blew her a kiss.  
  
With Hermione in a rage, Ron and Harry quickly left before she could hurt them.  
  
Up in their dormitary, Ron and Harry were putting on their pyjamas. A lot of the kids were already up there, playing a game of wizard chess or something. Harry wrote a note to Sirius before he came up telling him that Hogsmeade was next weekend.  
  
"Ron... what's up? You like... confused about something," Harry commented.  
  
Ron took a deep breath, "Harry... you know how you can trust me, right?" Harry nodded, "Ok. Well, I'm going to trust you... because..."  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Harry, I think I might like you... 


	6. The Meeting

* * *

a bit longer, sorry if it's too long. but i think you'll like it, it actually gets interesting. ;) please review!! it would mean bunches :)

* * *

"Wait, back it up. What?" Harry said in awe.  
  
Ron fidgeted with his hands, "I don't know... like, lately... the way you walk, talk... deal with things, your eyes... and I've had this craving to just..."  
  
"To... what?" asked Harry when all of a sudden Ron went down on him. "Whoa, Ron... dear, hold up."  
  
Ron sat back up, not believing what he had just done. "Harry... I'm sorry... I don't know what this is though."  
  
"It could be nothing... or it could be a crush. Then again, maybe you're gay and you just don't know it. And you want someone. I'm not one to talk though."  
  
"You're right... you're _always_ right. I don't know what got into me there. My mind took conrtol or something," Ron managed to laugh.  
  
Harry started to walk to his four poster, "It's alright. Just get to sleep. It's late, and we're both tired out of our my minds. I'll see you in the morning, dear."  
  
"'Night Harry," smiled Ron. What he just did didn't make sense to him. Maybe these were his true feelings. Or maybe, they were just crazy sixteen year old hormones.

* * *

As days passed, Ron became only more unsure of what he was feeling. It did, however, become clearer that he wasn't interested in Harry nearly as much as he had thought he did. Hermione was as shy as ever, which surprised a lot of people. She was normally a bossy girl, telling Ron and Harry what to do all the time, trying to recruit people for her S.P.E.W. "club," (still), and to see her quiet just wasn't normal. It was obvious she liked Chris, though, as she spent every moment she could in Herbology talking to him. They seemed to hit it off, though. Which was good, Hermione needed some more friends.  
  
Harry was his usual self. Him and Draco sent notes back and forth still. In fact, Draco had secretly handed him a note that changed their meeting time in Hogsmeade, which was only a day away. He changed the time from sunset to around a quarter after one. Which was fine by Harry, as long as his stay with Sirius wasn't too long.  
  
The day of Hogsmeade, Ron and Harry pocketed an assortment of food for Sirius, while Hermione went with Chris. They arrived there with just enough time to make it to the Three Broomsticks, where Sirius the dog awaited. They followed him to a cave, where he transformed back into his scraggly old self. He looked older than ever, with his hair thinning and turning slightly gray.   
  
"Ah, I see you boys have brought me something to eat," he said as the boys emptied out their pockets and handed over the food. "Thank you ever so much!"  
  
"Sure thing," Ron replied.  
  
"So what have you been up to, Sirius?"  
  
He broke off a peice of bread and shoved it into his mouth, "Just kind of hanging out around Hogsmeade. Not much you can do when you're a lonely dog wandering. How're you boys doing in school?"  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other, "It's... going good. It's school, you know how it goes..." Ron confessed.  
  
Sirius looked amused. As their little chat went on, time seemed to fly by. Soon, it was one, and Harry figured he had better be on his way.  
  
"Listen, Sirius, I hate to cut this short, but I'm meeting someone soon..." Harry said.  
  
"Ohh, girlfriend?" Sirius winked.  
  
Harry gave a dry laugh, "Nah. As if. Even if they were interested, I'd still say so long."  
  
"You aren't?!" asked Sirius in astonishment. Harry nodded. "Well, what news! I guess you might need to leave then?"  
  
"Sounds good to me..." chimed in Ron. He felt a lack of acceptance what with Sirius being Harry's godfather.  
  
"Well, you boys take care now!" Sirius said, giving them each good-bye hugs. They waved as they left Sirius to eat his food.  
  
Ron joined Hermione who was, shockingly, not with Chris. She was looked at objects in the Jokes Shop. Weird place for her to be, really.  
  
"So I'll see you later, alright dear?" Harry said.  
  
"Later," the red-head replied.  
  
Harry was well on his way, and making good time too. At this rate he would be right on time. Honeydukes was only ten minute walk from about anywhere in Hogsmeade. As he made his way into the candy store, he started to think about something: Isn't a place like this kind of odd for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to be meeting? He hoped that Draco had already thought about this.  
  
"Harry... psst!" whispered someone from a dark table in the corner. Harry walked nearer and realized it was his crush.  
  
He sat down, "Draco... aren't people going to be wondering why the school's two largest "enemies" are sitting in a candy store chatting it up?"  
  
Draco held a finger up, "Ah, but see here, I've already figured that out. I know this secret passage that my father told me about a while ago, and it takes you to some sort of grassy area just beyond Hogsmeade."  
  
"Top secret stuff, huh?" he joked.  
  
"Ha ha, so... just follow me, Potter," Draco led him threw a doorway, and then around many twists and turns. They seemed to be underground, and when they reached the end, there was no door, just an open area to an open field.  
  
"So, Potter, have a crush on me do you?" he continued when he sat down.  
  
Harry sat down and crossed his legs, "Maybe..." his face went red.  
  
Draco smirked, "Do not be ashamed, fellow. It's not like your the only homosexual in the bloody world. Anyways, about this friendship... with benefits..."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"I'm just kidding!!" he laughed. "No, really. I'm... er... willing to get to know you," he said apprehensively.  
  
So they talked about their families, what they liked and didn't like, quidditch. They seemed to talk for what seemed like hours, getting lost in conversation. It was a feeling neither of them had experienced. Neither of them had expected to actually be able to stand the other.  
  
"Harry... I'm calling you by your first name now, Potter... you seem like a cool guy, you know that?" Draco commented.  
  
Harry's face once again went red, "Yeah, I like to think so. You aren't so bad yourself, Draco. Did you get any of this from your father?" Harry didn't like Lucious Malfoy. In his opinion, he was just a jerk. Nothing more and nothing less.  
  
"No, my mum actually. No one really knows her..." he paused, "Harry, I have something to confess," he said, picking a dandelion from the ground. Weird flowers these were, they must have entered a muggle-type area. Draco continued, "I've had my eyes set on you for a very long time now. Since I first heard about you on the Hogwarts Express in our first year. You're so brave, you handle things like a hero, you have great friends -- even though I'll never admit that to any one else --, you treat people with respect, and I've admired that in your bright green eyes for the longest time," he took Harry's round glasses off. "Why don't you just get contacts? Your eyes are so beautiful without those glasses."  
  
Harry laughed, he hated the glasses too. He'd been thinking about getting contacts since last summer. He never told the Dursley's, though. They would just laugh at him. "I know, they're really quite bothersome." Harry moved closer to Draco, he ran his finger down his crush's cheek, or was it more than a crush? "Your eyes looked so cold and heartless before this," he could see his reflection in Draco's slate blue-ish/gray eyes.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I've waited so long for this..." Draco straddled himself over Harry, and embraced the young man. Harry slipped his arms around Draco's neck pulling him closer. They could feel each other's breath, and without a doubt in the world, Draco went for it. He tilted his head to the right, kissing Harry like he never knew how. Oh how it felt so good to finally do this.  
  
Harry let moans slip from his mouth as Draco pressed him to the ground. "Oh Draco..." he took his arms away from Draco's neck and moved them down to his shirt and let his hands slither onto Draco's warm body.  
  
Draco pulled back for a second, gasping for air. Within seconds, though, he was back in action, his hands holding Harry's head. Time was slipping away quickly -- too quickly.  
  
After a few minutes, the two were laying with their head propped up by their arm, staring at each other. "Harry, does this mean that we're..."  
  
"Oh yeah, definitely," Harry smiled. Finally, he recieved what he had always wanted. Draco. 


	7. The Closet

"Wow... so you and Draco are like... boyfriends then...?" Ron said strangely.  
  
Harry grinned a grin from ear to ear, "Yep... the next thing is, do I tell anyone? _Should_ I tell anyone? What people would think!"  
  
"Oh Harry, I say go for it. I'm so jealous of you. You got who you wanted... and I... well, I don't even know if I'm straight or not," the red-haired Gryffindor sighed.  
  
Harry put his arm around Ron's shoulder, "Dear, let me ask you this... have you ever had feelings for a guy? That go beyond friendship? Or ever looked at a guy and just thought, 'Damn, he's hot!'?"  
  
"Maybe. That's the thing, though, Harry. I don't know. I don't know when it's more than just friends. I'm so confused, I thought I had this all figured out, you know? But... blimey, it keeps coming back. So, mate, I don't know. If it was me, and I had who I wanted, I wouldn't be ashamed I guess. Then again, maybe I'd wait to see if it was destined to be or whatever..."  
  
"Ah, I know this was meant to be. It's one of those things that you can't explain, but you just know it's right. Those are always the best things..." Harry dazed off.  
  
Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's eyes, "Hello, Earth to space cadet!"  
  
"What? Oh, I'm sorry... I just kind of... well nevermind. When's the ball? Do you know?"  
  
"I think it's in December, some time near Christmas. It's before everyone leave though, because that wouldn't be much of a turn out." Ron looked at the time, "Ugh, we better get going to Potions. Wouldn't want Snape yelling at us for being late for the millionth time this year."  
  
"Oh, all right. Plus, I get to see you-know-who, so that's good," Harry stood up, "Come on dear, we're off!" the two walked down the corridors and down the concrete stairs to the dungeon.  
  
Their longest class seemed to just go on and on. Ron wasn't having any luck with anything they were working on, Harry was being a space cadet again, and Hermione was being a big know-it-all, not that that's anything new.  
  
Class seemed to end abruptly, though, and Snape gave them no homework. "Wonder why he hasn't been in the worst of moods today... what d'you suppose has gotten into him?" Seamus wondered. He was a scrawny kid with ginger-brown hair and many freckles who blew up potions usually.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, I hope he stays like this!" replied Neville, one of the most forgetful kids ever. No one was complaining though, everyone was glad they were homeworkless for Potions.  
  
Just as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking out of the dungeon, someone grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled them into a closet.  
  
"Whoa, _hel_lo," he said, in the very dark closet. Hey could make out the shape of a body, though. He saw the reflection of a pair of slate blue eyes through the little light that did come through the closet. "Oh, hello, my dear!" he said as he realized it was Draco.  
  
"Hey to you too," the blonde boy said. "Listen, I've been wondering about our... relationship. It's really bothering me walking around school thinking about you, and not telling anyone. It's like a burn-"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me," Harry cut him off.  
  
Draco pressed his body against Harry's before kissing him. Just as he was about to kiss him, he stopped.  
  
"You're teasing me!"  
  
"Oh, am I?" Draco said, his hand gliding down Harry's abs, towards his pants... the hand went in just a bit, when he pulled his hand out and gave the Gryffindor a smooch, "Guess that'll just have to wait for some other time!"  
  
"Ok, that's it..." Harry said as he kissed his boyfriend. Enough waiting and teasing. The most wonderful sensation flowed through his body whenever he kissed Draco. It was like being on Cloud 9. This was by far the best feeling he had ever felt from anyone. As hard as he tried to feel something when he kissed a girl, nothing compared to this.  
  
When Harry wanted to go deeper into the kiss, Draco stopped him. "I'm sorry, Sweets, as much as I, too, wish I could stay in here class'll be starting soon."  
  
"Can't we just stay in here then?" Harry grinned, jokingly.  
  
"I wish, _dear_, but we really must be going to lunch. I'll see you there," he winked and gave Harry a peck on the cheek and walked up the stairs that led to the Great Hall.  
  
What did he mean, 'I'll see you there'? Guess there was only one way to find out: go to lunch.  
  
"Gee, Harry, we thought someone took you or something when you disappeared!" Poor Hermione had no idea what was going on with Harry. Now did not seem the time to tell her, either.  
  
He gave a laugh, "Sorry, I almost left my book though, and then Snape got on me about it, you know him," he lied.  
  
"Yeah, seriously, that git," Ron said.  
  
The three of them ate peacefully, conversation flowing smoothly. Hermione was telling them about Chris, and how he asked her (already), to go to the Ball. Ron and Harry were truly happy for her, just didn't show it. Before lunch was over, though, one of the strangest things happened.  
  
Draco had walked over to the Gryffindor house table. Grunts and sneers came from many of the Gryffindor students. Many of them looked at him too, wondering what he was doing there. They became even more confused, however, when he held out his hand to Harry. Harry gripped his boyfriend's hand tightly, "Ready to go to our next class?" Draco asked.  
  
Whispers came from all the tables, Harry supposed many people detested what had had happened, and were even sickened by the thought of it, including Hermione. She would have to understand, though. He knew, that despite her hatred of Draco, if he was truly happy and found someone, that she would be happy for him.  
  
Harry ignored all of the disgusted sounds coming from the student wizards all around, and walked to his and Draco's next class, Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
The class ran smoothly, and so did the rest of the day. This day was one to sure be remembered. 


	8. The Other Couple

chapter 8 is here! please review! if you have any suggestions for my next chapter, i'd be more than happy to hear them

* * *

Halloween was soon approaching. Conveniently, so was Harry and Draco's first month anniversery; which just happened to be the 31st of October. Halloween this year fell on a Friday, and the students would get out of class early just for the heck of it. For now, though, it was Monday, and they would all have to endure the week leading to Friday.  
  
Everybody was used to seeing Harry and Draco together, even if many people didn't like it. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? Even worse, Potter and Malfoy? What was this world coming to?  
  
Ron wasn't taking it quite as well as Hermione. Must have been a girl thing. Both were semi-happy that Harry was happy, though, and that's what really mattered.  
  
The week seemed to just drawl by, going ever so slowly. Nothing interesting rarely happened, except for Harry and Draco's midnight rendezvous. The young men were becoming attatched to each other, realizing that, once they got to know each other, and finding out they have common interests.  
  
Friday seemed to go extremely slow. With only four periods that day, all the kids were so wound up that the teachers were having trouble teaching their class. Good thing Potions wasn't one of their fourth period classes, or Snape might just go beserk.  
  
Lunch was particularly interesting. "So, have any plans tonight, Harry?" Draco winked.  
  
"None that I know of, dear. Why?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco grinned, "You know, midnight rendezvous tonight... you up for it?"  
  
"Gee... I don't know..." Harry paused and saw the bewildered look on his boyfriend's face, "I'm kidding! Dear, I will never turn you down!" he gave Draco a quick kiss.  
  
Across the table from them, Ron and Hermione pretended not to notice Harry and Draco. They had become somewhat adjusted with Draco coming over to the Gryffindor table for lunch sometimes. As were they sometimes used to be being alone when Harry sometimes visited the Slytherin table. That was rare, though, because a lot more people hated him at the Slytherin table than people didn't like Draco at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Hermione saw Chris on a regular basis, although she complained a lot about how utterly boring their times together were. She seemed to have her eyes set on some other guy in the school... Harry had a hint at who it was, but never said anything just in case. Ron however, just went about his usual business everyday. Harry had a hunch that Ron might have a thing for Hermione.  
  
Their day continued after lunch, with free time to do whatever. Just about everyone went outside playing some wizard game or something. Harry and Draco, however, weren't playing a game. They were taking a leisurely walk around the school grounds, admiring the fall beauty of the trees, whose leaves were turning red, orange, and brown.   
  
Hand in hand, their fingers intertwined, they stopped at one of the larger trees, but smaller than the willow tree. Around the tree lie a blanket, a sort of picnic-y scene, without all of the food.  
  
Dusk was setting as Draco sat down, pulling Harry down on top of him. Harry fixed himself so that he was laying next to his blonde boyfriend, and his read resting on Draco's chest. He could feel Draco's calm breathing, hear his heartbeat, smell the cologne he started using ever since Harry commented on it, and he could feel the softness of Draco's hand caressing his own chest.  
  
A lot of their time was spent hanging around, and exchanging stories from their past, (most of Harry's coming from the Dursley's). Lying under the tree, with the sun setting, it was much more of a romantic change.  
  
"I love Autumn, it's so beautiful..." Draco said as he laced his fingers through Harry's.  
  
Harry smiled as he cuddled closer, "Just like you, my dear."  
  
Draco chuckled, "You're so sweet, you know that? And that makes you adorable. "  
  
Harry turned his head so that he could see his boyfriend's face, "To be quite frank, though, I never thought this would work. I always thought that I was just crazy, and I was lusting after you. I'm so glad I got to know you," he smiled.  
  
"So true, Sweets. That's how I felt too. It's quite amazing, though. I like it," he smiled back.  
  
Just about as they were about to drift off to sleep, someone came up behind them, "Get a room, you two!" bellowed a cold voice.  
  
Harry jumped when he heard the voice. Half sitting up, he turned around only to find his favourite person, Professor Snape.  
  
"Hello, Professor," Draco said innocently.  
  
"Hello, Malfoy. Having a nice rest, are you?" he sneered.  
  
Harry yawned, "We _were_."  
  
"Well, if you're that tired, why don't you just skip the dinner tonight and head straight to bed?" Snaped said and walked off.  
  
"He's such a bastard!" Draco muttered. "I guess we should go to the dinner, though... I'm hungry."  
  
"So am I," Harry's stomach gave a growl. The two stood up and took each others hand, and laughed, walking to the Great Hall.  
  
Dinner that night was very awkward. Ron and Hermione seemed to be just a tad bit too close, and Dumbledore just told them all to have a good dinner.  
  
Just as Harry was shoving a piece of pumpkin pie into his mouth, Hermione spoke up, "Harry, I have something to tell you..."  
  
Ron went red, and looked very odd, "Me and Hermione are, er... going _steady_," he confessed.  
  
Draco almost choked on what he was eating, "What!" he and Harry both said.  
  
Contrast to what Ron looked like before, he was now smiling greatly, he and Hermione both. They raised their arms, and showed Harry their hands, which were linked together.  
  
"Congratulations, Weasel..." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said.  
  
The rest of the night, no one really said anything. Harry and Draco had their own conversations as did Ron and Hermione. Harry was truly happy for Ron. As long as Ron was happy, and figure out his past confusion, Harry was ecstatic for them both. They could all even go on double dates if they preferred... that wasn't likely to happen though. That's not necessarily a bad thing, either.


	9. The Ball

The Christmas Ball was drawing nearer as the snowy days passed in December. The Ball was to be held on the 20th of December, the day before most people left to go home for break.  
  
It was only the fifth, and decorations covered the corridors, and even some classrooms. Beautiful holly, mistletoe (which Harry and Draco would kiss under if they ever passed under it), bright colors, and it rose everyone's spirit.  
  
Ron and Hermione were still going strong, and seemed to be having the greatest of times. Harry always suspected a little chemistry between them, he just wondered how long it was going to take _them_ to realize that.  
  
Neither Harry nor Draco had asked the other to the ball yet, and Harry didn't really want to because he was planning on doing something else later in the school year. So if it came down to it, Harry would ask Draco if he absolutley had to, but preferred not to.

* * *

The classes were even more hectic now that break was coming, and some teachers just gave up all together trying to teach the classes as Christmas neared. It was only the tenth, and there were still eleven more days to go. The poor teachers...  
  
When Potions ended, Draco told Harry that he would meet him in the lunch room and to go ahead and sit down. Apparently he had to talk to Snape about not doing on of his essays the cruel teacher had assigned.  
  
So as Harry sat there waiting for his boyfriend, he talked to Hermione and Ron (more Hermione though) about the ball. "He'll come around to it, you watch," she giggled, "Speak of the devil..."  
  
Before he could wonder what she was laughing about, someone came up behind him and put their hands over his eyes, "Guess who!" said the voice.  
  
"Pansy?" he joked.  
  
"Nope..."  
  
Harry pretended to think, "...My Dear?"  
  
"Well... if that means Draco, then you win!" he said and slipped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "So, about this Ball thing, you have a date yet?"  
  
"Actually..." he stopped, trying to pretend like he did, as he felt Draco's arms loosen from surprise, "No! Of course not!"  
  
Draco sat down next to the emerald-eyed Gryffindor, "Don't give me a heart attack like that! Sheesh!" the two of them laughed.

* * *

Finally, it was the day of the dance. Harry dressed in dark red robes that brought out his eyes, and he tried to comb his hair so that it lie flat, but he could only do his best before it bounced right back up. Not that Draco wasn't going to mess it up, anyways. He looked in the mirror at himself, admiring how he looked. Hermione passed by, wearing a shimmering pink robe with her hair nicely tied in a bun. She had her arm looped through Ron, who was wearing what looked like a new robe. It was jet black, but looked nice with his reddish hair.  
  
"Well, we're off Harry! Are you meeting Draco? We don't want to leave you here alone, you know..." Ron said.  
  
Harry smiled at his friend's kindness, "Yes, in fact, I should be on my way right now. Have fun, you two," he winked. He walked down the colorful coridors to where he was meeting his boyfriend.  
  
He stood by the silver knight not long when Draco arrived. Harry held out his hand, and the blonde seventeen year old took it and grasped it tightly. They walked into the Great Hall where the dance was held, and music could be heard fifty feet away. The first song that was played was an up beat song. A lot of kids were hanging around drinking some punch, or just chatting it up.  
  
They spotted Hermione and Ron on the dance floor, and went to join them. The song was over in the blink of and eye, or so it seemed. Then the music started playing and was a soft, mellow kind of song. It was the equivilant of a love song in the muggle world.   
  
"Would you care to dance?" asked Draco.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," Harry said shyly, as he put his arms around Draco's neck/shoulders, and laid his head on the blonde. Draco pulled him closer, moving his hands down to rest on Harry's waist.  
  
Slowly, they drifted around the dancing floor, feeling like they were the only ones on the dance floor. Harry looked up at his boyfriend, and stopped for a moment. Their eyes met, and they held their gazes when Harry said, "I love you," speaking the words for the first time.  
  
Draco pulled him closer, if that was possible. "I love you too, Sweets," he said giving his almost three month boyfriend a light kiss on the lips. Wanting more, Harry continued, savoring every moment of this night.  
  
As the couple started dancing again, still lost in each other's eyes, the accidently ran into someone. Not a couple, but a person. Each of them turned to see who it was, and recieved the biggest surprise yet. There stood Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy. 


	10. Lucius Malfoy

"Father... what are you doing here?" Draco asked in awe, still gripping his boyfriend's hand.  
  
Lucius gave an evil glare towards his son as he saw the two holding hands. "Well, I was coming to pick you up early for break," he said. Though Draco _had_ signed up to stay back at Hogwarts with Harry, he had "forgotten" to tell his father. Just like he "forgot" to tell him that he and Harry were going out.  
  
"I'll... erm... be right back," Harry whispered to Draco. Draco gave him a look that said he needed him there though. Draco was usually afraid of his father, since they were so different. His father, a Death Eater, had been disappointed when Draco had no interest in becoming on himself. So Harry stayed for his boyfriend's sake.  
  
"Well!" Lucius paused, "Is someone going to tell me _what's going on_?"  
  
"What do you mean, father?"  
  
His face went red, "What is this business with you and Potter here!"  
  
"Are you blind? Can you not see that we're holding hands?" Draco said angrily.  
  
"Yes, I can very well see that, boy, so what? Are you telling me you're gay?"  
  
Draco stood to his full height, with his head up, "Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying. I am gay -- with Harry," he said proudly.  
  
"Oh yeah?" he said, drawing back his hand, bringing it forth only to slap his only son on the face, now attracting attention from the rest of the students in the Hall. "I don't think so, Draco. If you're going to be gay, and not be able to carry on the Malfoy name, then go, be forgotten of our family. I will be _sure_ that your things at home are sent to you as soon as possible," he said, his lip pressed.  
  
"Homophobe," Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"Fine, if you're going to act like a homophobe, anyways, I'm not sure I _want_ to live with you," Draco said, as his father's footsteps and figure were no longer seen as he whished right out of the school.  
  
Just as Lucius left, Dumbledore made his way over to Draco and Harry, who were stunned, and annoyed with all the people who were watching. "What just happened?" he inquired.  
  
Draco's eyes stared at the ground, "Nothing, my father just disowned me..."  
  
"What? How can that be?"  
  
"Because... Sir, I'm gay," he said, showing Dumbledore his and Harry's hands still locked together.  
  
"Ah, yes, lost another one to homophobia? What a shame..." Dumbledore said, sounding apathetic. "I will see to it, then, that you will recieve your things from your household, and keep them in a safe place here until the summer," he said through his long, scraggly, silver beard.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Draco said, still looking at the ground.  
  
Dumbledore walked closer, "Being gay, boys, is nothing to be ashamed of. It is simply part of being a... What do muggles say? Human beings? Yes."  
  
Draco smiled for the first time since his father arrived, "Thanks,"  
  
"Everybody, continue with the dance!" he said as he walked away.  
  
Harry and Draco walked outside, though, to a bench that was almost covered in darkness, if it wasn't for the moon's light. "Oh, Harry, what am I supposed to do? I don't even know what to think... or feel..." Draco said, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know... I never thought your father would DISOWN you, for any reason... If he's going to be that blind and not care about what makes you happy, though, maybe it's for the best..." Harry tried to comfort Draco, as he ran his fingers the blonde, messy hair.  
  
"Yeah... you're right... but still, what am I going to do over the summer? I mean... I'm going to be one of those lost wizards out in the middle of no where!"  
  
Harry sighed, "I could try to get the Dursley's to let you stay... but they're some rough people. Anyways, we still have a good six months to worry about this, so try not to think about it, ok?"  
  
"See, that's why I love you, Harry. Whatever you say, it's always the best thing. It could be the most dumb thing, but would still sound perfect. I love you," he said, as he nestled in Harry's lap, trying to stay warm in the cool of the night.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco, "I love you, too," and gave him a kiss on his forehead. They sat there under the stars, keeping each other warm, for a good portion of the night.

Back in the Great Hall, the dance was coming to a close around midnight. Tables were being put back to where they were, the lights were becoming lighter, and people were going back to their dormitories. Ron and Hermione, wondering where Harry and Draco were, went to go look for them.   
  
They walked outside, but since it was so dark, Ron suggested that they weren't out there. "Oh, Ron, you give up so easly," Hermione said, pulling out her wand, "_Lumos_," and a faint light came from the tip of her wand. They walked a few feet, when they saw the outlines of two bodies , and realized that that must've been Harry and Draco. They walked over to the bench where they lay, and sure enough, the two were fast asleep. "For goodness sakes," Hermione siad, nudgind Harry.  
  
Harry awoke with a startle, "What? Who's there? Oh, hi Hermione, hi Ron," he said as he noticed it was his two best Gryffindor friends. "Draco, Honey, get up," he nudged the blonde's shoulder.  
  
Draco rubbed is eyes a few times before finding out he was awaken by Harry. Figuring it was time to get to sleep, the four of them walked up to bed. Harry was kind enough and willing enough to sleep in Draco's dormitory tonight, since Draco was the most tired. They only walked into the Slytherin Common Room, though, to hear people snickering about how Draco's father had disowned him.  
  
Keeping Draco from fighting back, Harry carried Draco up to the seventh floor, and carefully put him on his bed. Draco switched into pajamas, while Harry already laid down on the bed. He was almost asleep just as Draco joined him, "'Night, Love," he said with a soft kiss on Harry's gentle face.  
  
Harry kissed him back, "Good night, to you too, Love," and the boys were asleep within minutes from the tiring night. What with Lucius telling Draco he wasn't his son anymore, and all. 


	11. Christmas

When Harry awoke, there was no one in the bedroom but him and Draco. Before Draco could wake up, Harry went on into the bathroom and took a shower. He placed his glasses on the sink, slid out of his clothes and hopped into the warm shower.   
  
He got out after about five minutes, tied a towel around his waist, and put his glasses on. He opened the door to find Draco lying on the bed awake, grinning as he saw Harry only in a towel. "What are you grinning at? All I need are clothes," he laughed and walked over a stash of emergency clotches in case something like this happened, and he needed something to wear. But before he even was able to bend down, he was pulled down onto the bed with Draco, with his towel coming off by the sudden rush.  
  
Draco had Harry pinned down, grinning from ear to ear. Without letting him get even a word in, Draco kissed him vehemently. Draco's hands were exploring his lover's body, and enjoying every second of it. As the blonde started to move down, trailing kisses from his neck on down, Harry removed his hands from his boyfriend's head and instead wrapped them around his ongoing erection. Draco teased slightly, heightening the arousement of the situation.  
  
No sooner than that, however, did he suck at where Harry's hands had been, which were now unbuttoning Draco's clothing in a flash. Draco kicked his clothes off, and went back to where he left off. Harry's back started to arch, letting Draco know he was obviously doing someting right. He let out moans, and glad that no one else was in the room to hear them. Just as he was going to climax, he felt his hips being pressed by his lover's own. He felt a thrusting motion, his breath became ragged.  
  
In a moment of bliss, the blonded felt a surge of warmth flow through him as he collapsed on top of Harry, whose hair was sticking to his forehead.  
  
"That... was... unexpected..." Harry managed to get out inbetween breaths. Draco just smiled at him.  
  
For a while they just laid there together, enjoying each others company, when they both decided that they were hungry for breakfast.  
  
"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked as Harry and Draco sat down with her and Ron.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, you have sweat on the sides of your face, you're not sick, are you?"  
  
Harry laughed, "No, you know how hot it can get in those showers, though!" he joked.   
  
"So, Malfoy, what happened last night with your dad?" Ron asked. This was probably the first time anyone had heard _Ron_ talk to _Draco_ personally.   
  
Draco shrugged as a grim expression filled his face, "He's a bastard. Thinks because I'm gay that I shouldn't be a Malfoy. So he told me not to live there anymore."  
  
"That's horrible..." Ron said, actually feeling rather bad for him.  
  
"It's ok, I've got my Sweets to keep me happy," he smiled.  
  
As the next few days, the students who _were_ at Hogwarts were excited, as Christmas day was soon approaching. The day before Christmas, Harry slept in his dormitory and Draco in his. This way they would be more surprised in the morning when they both woke up.  
  
Harry woke up to nudging of Ron. "It's Christmas Harry!!!" He trudged out of bed, and splashed cool water on his face to wake himself completely up. He barely got out of the bathroom before Ron sent a gift flying across the room. Luckily, he caught it or else his chest would have gone out from the weight of the gift.  
  
He saw that it was from Sirius, and opened it anxiously. It was wrapped in three layers of paper, and when he finally got to what it was, he was puzzled. It looked like some sort of box. He opened it and found a piece of paper,  
  
_ Dear Harry-  
  
From what I've read of your letters you've been sending me, I thought I would send you these. In case you want to use them, or something. They were once your mum's and dad's. They were the only remaining things left of their murder. Thought they would mean something to you. Hope you have a good holiday, boy. Lots of love-  
  
-Sirius_  
  
Harry took out something wrapped in tissue paper. He pulled out two rings. One was a whitish-silver color, with engraving that read "I love you", while the other ring was a darker silver color that read the same thing. He slid the two rings onto a chain that was also enclosed, and put it around his neck. He let his fingers go over the rings many times, knowing that they had once been worn by his mum and dad.  
  
Before he could reminisce any more, he already had more things that Ron had given to him, trying to reach his own gifts. Harry had a good stack, about five or six. Opening the second one, he felt someone's arms around him. He knew those arms wherever they happened to lay on his body. He turned around and smooched his boyfriend. "Hey, Honey," he said, searching his trunk for Draco's present. Finally, he found it and handed it to Draco. It was a thin, box-like shape. Draco untied the ribbon first, and then tore the wrapping paper off. It seemed to have been a scrapbook/photo album.  
  
Carefully and slowly, Draco flipped through the pages. The cover read, "_Two Lives Bound Together By Love_". Opened on the inside, the front page said, "_The Past_," in swirly, fancy lettering. Flipping through the past section were photos of Harry and Draco during quidditch, their sorting hat ceremony, the first time on the Hogwarts Express Draco made a snide comment, and many other times that were... not so great. When four pages were filled up with collages of photos from the past, there was a bright green page that said, "_The Present_". In that section were images of the two lovers sitting quietly under a tree, of when they first talked for hours upon hours, photos of them snuggled in each others arms, and other great memories.  
  
Draco's eyes looked glossy as he turned the page and read, "and _The Future_." Which was where their new and upcoming memories would be held. Any momentos, or pictures, or anything that was of the simplest meaning, would be put there. He turned around, looked at his beautiful boyfriend, and gave him the hugest hug ever. "Thank you so much, Sweets," he paused, "Hold on!" he rummaged through a few presents and found a box with Harry's name on it.  
  
Harry held the box in his hand. It was wrapped in green paper, and tied with a silver bow. He untied the bow and unwrapped the paper to find a green jewelry box. Picking up a silver chain, Harry held it up and realized it was a necklace with a locket on it. On the front, the words, "_Harry and Draco_," were engraved on it. "Aw, my name's even first!" he commented.   
  
He opened it up, and on the left side showed a picture of himself, without his glasses on and his eyes greener than ever. A picture of Draco was on the other side, his hair tossed just how Harry loved it. "_Forever_." was engraved below the two pictures, with the whole thing reading, "Harry and Draco, Forever."  
  
Harry took his sweetheart into his arms and kissed him, "You're the best, Draco, thanks bunches," and the two sat there side by side opening the rest of their gifts. Harry recieved yet another sweater Mrs. Weasley had sewn. Nothing from the Dursley's. And other little things that his friends had gotten him. This was by far, one of the best Christmas' Harry had ever experienced. 


	12. Great Minds Think Alike

It was a usual day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry; except for one thing: it was the day before the six month anniversary of the most well-known couple of the school. Harry had been sure to pick out something that would absolutely blow Draco's mind away.   
  
During lunch, Ron asked Harry what was up, since he was consummately glowing. "Right... well, you see here ickle Ronnikins, I can't tell you. You're going to have to see soon."  
  
Puzzled, Ron just nodded. "Have you started on that essay Snape gave us on werewolves?"  
  
"Erm... no, not quite. And it's due in two days," Harry replied, scarfing down forkfuls of food. He was to meet Draco promptly after he finished eating outside the school.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "You two," she pulled a book out of her bag, "here, this is the book I used to write my essay." Ron and Harry just looked at her, as if they were going to actually look up factual information for an essay. They were notorious for making things up when it came to homework. "Ok, nevermind," she said, stuffing the book back in it's home.  
  
"I'll see you guys later," Harry said, taking one last bite and scurrying to meet his boyfriend. Walking outside, the cool, March air greeted Harry, blowing his hair slightly to the side. Taking a right, he felt the inside pocket of his cloak to make sure what he had was still in there. Not only was it very valuable, but was going to come into play as soon as Harry saw his lover.   
  
Taking another sharp sharp right, he saw Draco leaning casually against the tree of which Snape had caught the two kissing too many times to be counted. He snuck up behind him and yelled, "Boo!" Surprisingly, Draco neither yelped or jumped.  
  
"Think you can scare me, Potter?" he joked. "I know you're coming a mile away."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows, "Oh-", he started to say but was shushed by Draco's kiss. He brought himself closer to his companion, feeling the warmth and practically melting at the feel of their two bodies being crushed together.  
  
Draco pulled back, putting a finger on Harry's lips to keep him silenced. "Harry, Sweets, we've known each other for quite a long while now. Nearly seven years, 6 months of those expressing our true feelings to each other. You protect me, keep me calm in the midst of a storm, you treat me like no other girl or guy has treated me. I love the way you smile and laugh, the way your green eyes turn darker when you're angry, how you cuddle." Tears started to form in his silver-gray eyes.  
  
"You're bright, all-knowing in every situation, my hero. Harry, you complete me, amaze me, and show me what love is. It's not about just being there, it's about being there for them all the time, through good times and bad, and caring nonstop. I love you like no other." Draco took a kneel, unhooked a necklace of which he was wearing, and slid off a ring that hung on the necklace. Harry recognized it in an instant. It was his father's wedding ring, the ring that Harry had given him as a promise that they would always be together. Then, "Harry James Potter, will you marry me?"  
  
A tear fell from Harry's eye. He embraced the blonde, and pulled back, with more tears falling. "Yes, of course I will," Draco slid the ring onto Harry's appropriate finger. At this point, nothing in the world could change the smile on his face. When Draco stood up, he secretly pulled the ring in his pocket out, making sure Draco couldn't see it. "You know what the funny thing is, Draco?"  
  
The blonde shook his head, "I was going to do just the same today." Harry held the ring up, "Draco, you may be a Malfoy. But you are undoubtedly the best thing that's happened to me. You've shown me that love can conquer even the worst of enemies. You have completely immersed yourself in me, and I commend you on that. So, I ask you," he prepared the ring as he knelt down, "Will you marry me?"   
  
Draco gave a chuckle. How coincidental was it that they both planned the same thing the day before their six month anniversary? However coincidental it was, Draco couldn't help but let just a few tears slip. Yes, a Malfoy crying, this would have been quite a sight for many to see.  
  
"After that lovely speech, there's no reason for me to say no," he said as Harry then placed the silver ring on his now-fianc's ring finger. The ring used was none-other than his mother's. It made him satisfied that not only had he engaged Draco with his mum's wedding ring, but that his fiancé used his father's.  
  
Hand in hand, the two walked off to their outdoor class with Hagrid. Nobody seemed to think much of it when they arrived, but each of them were determined to make sure people saw. And when they did, the most common reaction was a gasp. Most people congratulated them, also, namingly Ron and Hermione who were overwhelmed and overjoyed when they found out.  
  
"Oh that's so _wonderful_!" Hermione said, almost crying herself. "You know what this means?"  
  
"Er... no, but I suppose you're going to tell me anyways," Harry said.  
  
The bushy-haired girl giggled, "Yes, I am. This means that you're the second gay couple to get married in the history of Hogwarts."  
  
"Really? Who was the first?" Draco asked, amazed that either there hadn't been more, or that there had actually been someone.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Hermione continued giggling. The rest of them all joined in the laughter before class started.  
  
This day would mark the beginning of the rest of Harry and Draco's lives. 


	13. Six Month Anniversary

**just a precaution:** hmm ok so right if you dont like sexual scenes or things of that nature... you might not want to read this chapter... on the other hand, if you're like me and you get hot from them, by all means continue! and i'd like some reviews :) they feed me. hope you enjoy!

* * *

After what seemed like a too short, blissful day yesterday, today was the actual anniversary of our two fiancés. Neither had anything special planned, what with their engagements yesterday. They did, however, arrange a meeting between them and Dumbledore. Since Dumbledore was gay himself, who else better to talk to? They figured that with any luck at all, Dumbledore could at least guide them to where to start their lives together, and where to get married since same-sex marriages weren't legal in Britain yet.   
  
In fact, the really great thing about their little meeting, was that it got them out of half the class of Potions. So, in the middle of Potions, Harry and Draco casually walked over to Snape, who was currently watching Neville's potion, and gave him a slip. They didn't stay to wait for his reacation, or for their homework, they just left and walked down the corridors. Arriving at the stone Gargoyle statue, Harry muttered the secret word (Candy Apples), and they were spiraled up to his office.  
  
Once inside, they sat down, not seeing Dumbledore around for a minute. Sitting closely together, Harry took his lover's hand and rested his head softly on his shoulder. Then, suddenly, Dumbledore came walking down the steps that were above his office. "Ah, so I see you two have made yourselves quite comfortable. Care for a lemon drop?" he always asked them if they wanted a lemon drop, even though Draco didn't really like them. Harry always took on though, half out of genorosity and half because they were actually pretty tasty.  
  
"So, what would you boys like to know?" he continued.  
  
The young gentlemen exchanged looks, not wanting to ask what they really knew.  
  
"Marc Kudles," he said. "You boys don't know him, but that's who my partner is. When people find out, that's the first question they're burning to ask. He's only about a hundred years younger than me, met him at the Three Broomsticks," he paused to take a lemon drop into his mouth. "What else would you like to know?"  
  
Draco sat promptly in his chair, "Sir, we want to know if... well, if it's too soon to, you know... or mostly, where? Since I'm fully aware that Britain doesn't recognize it as legal..."  
  
"Ah, yes. Me and Marc went to a foreign country to do that sort of business. Listen, though, boys, remember that you are young, make sure that this is what you want, and also who you want. Though, I support you two every inch of the way. I have been there before, even for how old I am, I still remember the days..." Dumbledore started to daze off.  
  
"Er... thanks sir, we'll be sure to inform you when the time has come," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well, nice talking to you boys," he said with a wink.  
  
Harry and Draco giggled as they left. It was funny to see an old man like Dumbledore get all giddy about the past with his partner.  
  
"So, Darling, what do you reckon?" Harry asked.  
  
For a moment, the blonde Slytherin looked confused, but then it kicked in, "Oh, gee, I don't know... don't you think it's a bit risky? I mean, Dumbledore had a good point, we aren't legally of age yet..."  
  
"Yes, but won't you be as of June?" the Gryffindor grinned.  
  
"Alright then, where do you reckon we go?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "We'll figure something out. We still have a good three months before then. And I know that with our brilliant minds, we'll think of something tremendous."  
  
Draco shoved his Gryffindor's shoulder playfully, smiling, "You're so cute when you devise devious plans!" with that, the two walked carelessly down to lunch, practically skipping. You could just see the happiness they gave each other when they were around them. Just being in the presence of another, would have made the worst day all the much better.  
  
Late that night, after Draco returned from his last class, he sat in his common room. He was leisurely working on some paperwork for yet another essay Snape had given them, when he heard a soft knocking outside the room. You really couldn't hear much from inside the stone-walled room, but usually if someone pounded hard enough, they could be heard. So Draco walked out of the room to find, who else but Potter himself?  
  
"Hello, Darlin', up for a little nighttime stroll?" he said mischievously.  
  
But before Draco could reply, he was taken by the arm and off already. "Harry, where are you taking me?" he asked as his question was answered. Harry told the fat lady the password, and walked inside. He told Draco to make sure his eyes were shut, and any peeking done would result in some serious consequences that night (not that it would be bad, if it had to happen).  
  
Harry put his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, "Ok," he said, initialing Draco to open his eyes.  
  
"What... Harry... Sweetie..." he stumbled on his own words. They were near the crackling fire, with a blanket laid out and roses here and there.  
  
"Did you forget? Happy anniversary, Honey!" Harry said gleefully and sat down, motioning for Draco to join him.  
  
Draco relaxed in Harry's lap, his hands clasped together behind his lover's neck and sat in the warmth of the fire. "Harry... I-I'm sorry I didn't really do anything special, but... here..." he said, taking out a card that had been in his pocket all day. He wasn't sure wether he should give him the card or not, he didn't know if there was still a need for celebration after the engagement.  
  
Harry read the card, and reread it again. On the front was a picture of two young kids, dueling it out in front of a whole student body. The inside read all of Draco's feelings towards his new fiancé.  
  
"Aw, gee, thanks! It's ok, really," Harry thanked as he rolled over on top of Draco, and kissed him with just a soft, teasing kiss. Draco hated being teased, which is why Harry continued to do it. His tongue irrupted into Harry's mouth, leading to more feverishly kissing. Before they knew it, somehow the both of them ended up without shirts on.  
  
"What if someone sees us?" Draco asked worried.  
  
"It's nearly one, come on, take the risk, enjoy it," Harry replied, drawing his finger down Draco's pale, bare but smooth chest. Draco was hungry for more.  
  
As he undid Harry, Harry unfastened Draco's own pants. Both pairs kicked to the side, Harry engaged in kissing again, just to set the mood.  
  
Erections from both of their bodies arising, Draco took matters into his own hands. Stroking Harry lightly, and flicking his tongue every now and then for just enough tease. Harry's hands, tightly secured to Draco, kept tensing more as he continued. When he could hear his lover moaning louder, he enclosed his mouth around Harry's area, going deeper and harder each time. Then, timed perfectly, Harry slumped onto the floor, Draco recieving quite a mouthful of warmth.  
  
"God, you're good," Harry said breathlessly.  
  
Draco lay down next to Harry, feeling Harry's heart pounding. "It's a gift, what can I say?" he said, stretching out slightly.  
  
"Oh no you dont," Harry said, straddling Draco. He basically re-enacted Draco's award winning performance, with little changes here and there, like the fact Harry impaled himself into his sweet Slytherin. Their bodies so close, the heat from the fire, the crackling of the fire... they were bound to not here a thing except each other's moans and sighs. Even more so when innocent little Draco came straight on Harry.  
  
However, just as Draco was being tasted by his sweetheart, they noticed something moving in the room. The thing moved cautiously, as if they were terrified; although they probably were if they saw what had just happened.  
  
Looking around, Harry couldn't see much because his glasses had been removed by Draco. He could see so much as a blonde head though. A short body, blonde hair... the body crept into the light, and Harry recognized who it was. Dennis Creevey.  
  
"Crud..." he whispered to Draco who looked astonished. 'Should have listened to me...' he thought. He figured it was worth it though.  
  
"Hey Dennis..." Harry said, trying to pull on his clothing rappidly, shoving Draco his.  
  
"Uh... uh... hi..." he said, still moving in small increments.  
  
"I'm sorry... that you had to... er... see that..."  
  
He gave a kind of detesting look, "Right... I only came down to get a glass of water... didn't expect... this..." he said, making a dash back upstairs to his room.  
  
"Great... scared the poor kid away!" Harry said.  
  
Draco laughed, "You have to admit, it's pretty amusing when you think about it. Kid coming down here at half past one for water? Right..."  
  
Harry laughed too, falling gently on Draco, into a restful sleep. He would have moved to his bed upstairs, but it was just too bloody warm down here to have to leave. Him and Draco, therefore, spent the night lying in front of the crackling, dwindling fire. 


	14. Graduation

**don't be fooled by the end of this chapter. as good of a place it seems to stop... i'm not done yet. just one more chapter, though, and i shall be done. then, and only then, will the story of Harry and Draco be complete read/review please! keeps me going... HAHA even if i know what's going to happen... but still, it's rather nice to have comments. thanks for everyone who has commented so far :] (aka Bella) hehe**

* * *

After seven years of hard work, school was ending as the seventh years knew it. They would soon be graduating, to go off and do bigger and better things. The only good thing about this for Harry, was, that he and Draco were to start a new life together once Hogwarts ended and they graduated.   
  
Surely, he hoped, that he and Ron would still stay in touch, and be able to see each other periodically. He and Ron had become such good friends, he was the first friend Harry made at Hogwarts. Hermione, the know-it-all, was bound to be engaged by time Christmas rolled around if Harry predicted correctly.  
  
Surprisingly, when exam results were back, Harry and Ron scored very high, even close to Hermione. Her excuse was that she was extremely nervous, but even at that, Ron and Harry were overwhelmed with happiness.  
  
With that, the weeks went quickly, graduation soon approaching. Within these last weeks, many students were crying, very sad that they would all be on their own, in the real world... some were scared, some rather prepared (thanks to Harry's D.A. assistance), and some people didn't care. Harry was all mixed up inside. He wanted to stay at Hogwarts, continue quidditch, wanted to see his friends regularly again.   
  
Sooner than they all had hoped, though, the day came when all students were crowded into the Great Hall, the ceremony to begin. Called in alphabetical order, most of the soon-to-be graduates sat anxiously and nervously, for their name to be called. Dumbledore gave remarks here and there ("Very intelligent, bright girl you are, I know you'll do great," he commented on Hermione).   
  
Out of the four, Draco was called next. He walked up there, without a trace of snobbiness in his walk, and said, "Thanks for those who have made this possible and worthwhile," mainly giving a fixed look to his fiancé." He was handed his diploma, and walked away graciously. The Draco many once knew as snobby, greedy, and just plain out rude, had become quite the opposite.  
  
Next, was Harry himself. He breathed heavily walking, trying to calm his nerves. Dumbledore gave the longest speech, but yet was still short, "This boy, as we all know as the boy who lived, is no longer a boy. A young man, who has helped many students on their way, and fought his way through the school years. I congratulate you on that, Harry," he said, handing Harry his piece of parchment. "You can do anything you put your mind to, Potter, you have the power!" he said as his last words, and gave the Gryffindor a soft, heart-warming hug. Harry was going to miss Dumbledore's advice.  
  
Last, but most definitely not least, was Ron. He had been just as nervous as Harry walking up there. Dumbledore said a few words, about how he was maybe not the most _brave_ person, but had his heart in the right place, and that mattered even more. Ron walked off with a smile, so happy that he had gotten this far. He had graduated, made it through seven years of pure craziness, alive.  
  
Once the graduates were all seated, defined in their own colors of robes (yellow and black for Hufflepuff, a dark, sapphire blue for Ravenclaw, the Slytherins in a light green and outstanding silver color, and the Gryffindors in their well-known maroon and gold), Dumbledore talked.  
  
"The young people in front of me that you see, have all passed seven years of hard work. Now has come the time, though, when we have to let them go, and face reality. I hope that you who have friendships within and with them, don't lose touch. I made some of my very own best friends here, and I know you have done the same. Very well, then, I praise you all for doing such a terrific job. Farewell, and good luck!"  
  
Tears welled in Hermione's eyes. "It's all just so _sad_... leaving this place for good, I don't know what I'll do without it. Without Nearly Headless Nick popping up here and there, Peeves disturbing everyone, Snape's wild moods..." she let out a sob, "what if I never see any of you again!" with this she burst into tears, leaving only Ron to comfort her.  
  
"It's ok, shh, don't worry," he ran his finger down her face, trying to sooth her. "You _will_ see us again, trust me. Seven years of friendship has not just gone down the drain," he said, taking drying her face.   
  
Harry could only weakly smile, as he had no comforting words. He was every bit as worried as she was, if not more. Luckily, though, he had Draco. Draco would always be there to support him. This was the only good thought Harry had about leaving Hogwarts.  
  
As they all stood to leave, Draco tugged at Harry's cloak. "What?"  
  
Draco looked around suspiciously, "So am I still going to the Dursley's with you?"  
  
"No," he said, "Change of plans," he grinned.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
Harry smothered him in kisses, having pinned Draco on the table. Knowing that this was not an appropriate place, and that he still had to pack, Harry stood. He pointed to himself first, then Draco, and finally to his wrist, all while lipping, "Me, you, later."  
  
Up in the dormitory, Ron just sat on his bed, twiddling his thumbs. The moment he saw Harry, he immediately jumped up and hugged his best friend, and didn't let go for what seemed like an hour. "Oh, Harry, I don't know what I'm going to do! What with you and Draco being all... yeah... I'll be all alone at the house."  
  
"No you won't, your mum and dad and Ginny are all there," he said, trying to sound hopeful. "And I'm sure Hermione wouldn't mind joining the household, either," he added.  
  
Ron smiled at this, "I guess, it's just you, mate. I don't know what I'll do with you!"  
  
"You'll see me again soon, Ron, trust me. Actually..." he rummaged through his pockets, "here..." he handed Ron a slip of parchment.   
  
"What's this?" Ron asked in mystery.  
  
"Just read it, pass it along to Hermione too. Oh and don't forget George, Fred, Ginny, your mum and dad... anyone you can think of that would want to come, it would be nice," he smiled.  
  
Ron just looked at Harry, "Well, mate, I'm all packed..." he plopped down on his trunk. "I guess this is really the end of Hogwarts..." he himself was almost in tears.  
  
Harry took him in like a son, he struggled to not let show how much he disliked leaving. It was hard, though, when everyone else around you was crying. "It's ok, Dear... you just have to look at the positives. I want to see you every holiday, though, you hear me?" Ron nodded silently.  
  
Harry finished packing, and walked quietly to his and Draco's secret meeting place. One last snog before they left couldn't hurt, right? One last memory for their train ride home. Draco, though, was no where to be found. So Harry, with the Slytherin password Draco had secretly given him, entered quietly and cautiously. He walked up to the floor where Draco was, and there was his love, soundly sleeping.  
  
Smiling, he leaped into bed with the blonde. Draco woke with a startle, "What? Oh... Harry! I'm so sorry... I must have... dozed off..." he said, almost going back to sleep again.  
  
"It's fine," Harry whispered, laying Draco back down. "We'll sleep tonight, but I want payback tomorrow before we leave," he smirked.  
  
"All right," he said, tightly pulling Harry as close to him as possible, and shortly thereafter back asleep.  
  
The next morning, after Harry and Draco did their thing, it was that time. It was the time no one wanted to face. They gathered all of their luggage, and shipped it off to be held. The students lined up for the train, their last train ride on the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco were gathered in a compartment by themselves.  
  
Though they all tried to communicate, it was hard to understand what was going on what with Draco's head in Harry's lap, and Hermione practically sitting on Ron. This was all for the better, though, as they all quiet, remembering all of the good times they each had back in the days at Hogwarts.  
  
The train started, slowly leaving. They took one last glance back at the cold, cloudy water, seeing Hogwarts faintly get smaller and smaller.  
  
This was the end of their journey at Hogwarts. 


	15. The Wedding

**here it is... the end... hope you enjoyed the story ;D i know it's not all that great, but hopefully you like it. leave me some reviews now,**

* * *

Living at the Dursley's was complete hell. Although they had, very wearily, let Draco stay, Dudley had taken over the room Harry used to have from him. So with this, he was living back in the cupboard beneath the stairs. It was cramped, seeing as how two people now had to fit in there, but Harry planned on moving out soon, so he and Draco could find their own place and get away from the idiots they currently resided with. With Draco being a curse breaker for Gringott's, and Harry being an Auror, it wouldn't be long until that plan started to unfold.  
  
Harry had handed the Dursley's the same piece of parchment he had Ron. Though he knew they most likely wouldn't be interested, and expected their reactions, they were still family... all that Harry had left at least.  
  
By mid-July the two had accumulated enough money to move out. They moved far, far away from the Dursley's. They ended up finding a nice, small, cozy house on the coast of England. The moment they got there, they decorated. They painted the walls (a nice shade of green), got furniture, dining table stuff, and many other things.   
  
Then, a couple weeks later, was Harry's birthday. He would be eighteen, and legally allowed to marry Draco. Which wasn't far away in itself. Actually, the wedding was to be held August 11. Harry had tried to invite as many people as he could, and so did Draco, but Draco didn't have such luck. What with his father disowning him, he figure that nobody he knew liked him anymore. Even Crabbe and Goyle. All that mattered was Harry, for him, though.  
  
Harry's birthday was celebrated the thirty-first, as usual. Only this time, he didn't have to spend it with the Dursley's like he had to all those past years. As he celebrated, cards came in from many of his friends, sending gifts along too. All talking about how excited they were to see them getting married.   
  
When the day came, the sun was shining and there was just a slight breeze in the air. Harry and Draco had to transport to Germany, because, unfortunately, same-sex marriage just wasn't legal in Britain. By arriving there, though, many people had already come and were waiting.   
  
They both put on black and silver tuxes, waiting for the ceremony to begin. When they both heard the music begin, they looped their arms through each other and began walking. When they reached the aisle, the people in the chairs outside stood up, admiring the beauty of the two. Eyes followed the blonde and brunette, all the way until they came to a halt at the end of the aisle.  
  
The wizard greeted them, as Harry took his soon-to-be Husband's hands, and looked deep into his silver-gray eyes. Draco was already lost in the green eyes Harry held. The wizard said some words before Draco read what he had prepared. Then he ushered the blonde to say what he had planned.  
  
Draco coughed, regaining his voice, "Harry, we've known it since the beginning, not wanting to admit it. We became enemies, and you soon fell for me, for reasons I don't know why. All that changed in our seventh year, though, when you pinned me up on that wall and told me you liked me. Confused, I was. Spending time with you became the highlight of my day, just wanting to hear your voice. I don't know what I would do without you, _dear_. You make me who I am, you make me feel all warm inside when you touch me, I love you, and I want to marry you and spend the rest of our lives together," he finished, his ears becoming red. He took a glance around him, at the audience in front of him. Surprisingly, not only was his mother there, but his father was too. Not to mention he hadn't even paid attention to his groomsmen.  
  
Goyle, who had apparently been his best man, slipped Draco the gold ring that would bind him and Harry together forever. He noticed his mum, who was dabbing at her eyes. Lucious, with a stone cold face, seemed not to care who Draco was marrying. Draco's fingers trembled as he slid the ring onto Harry's finger. He smiled when he finished, feeling somewhat accomplished.  
  
Harry stood straight and tall, "Draco, I could stand here and say a big long speech, but there's just simply no reason. I love you, I've met someone who can care for me, and be there for me during all of my times. I don't think I could be who I am, if it wasn't for you. Quite honestly, I just want to start a new life, a new chapter in my book, with you," with this he took the ring Ron had been holding, whose gold glinted in the sunlight. He placed the ring onto Draco's finger, and held his hands, smiling greatly.  
  
Looking at the audience, he spotter Hermione sitting in the first row, who was quietly crying her eyes out. Next to her sat Professor Lupin, Dumbledore, and, he thought, in the far off distance that he saw his mum and dad. He blinked a couple of times, and saw them for a mere second before they disappeared again.  
  
"Very well, then, I am pleased to show you for the first time, Mr. and Mr. Harry Potter," the crowd broke into applause, "You may now kiss your husband." Wasting no time, Draco took Harry by the shoulders, and kissed his new husband. Fireworks exploded in their heads, pulling back, and holding hands. Each of them couldn't help but bare the hugest smile, as they walked down the aisle, ready to fly to Scotland.   
  
When the happy couple walked into the hotel suite they had, it was dimly lit but very romantic with a nice big bed. Each of them threw off their clothes, jumping on the bed engaging in some serious kissing. Harry felt something move down his body, slithering it's way to park noon. Harry shivered as Draco's mouth brushed him. Draco enclosed his mouth, going farther and deeper, swirling his tongue for heightened arousement.   
  
Harry could feel it coming, and when he did, he took Draco's own park noon, entering it into Harry. Draco moaned as Harry thrust repeatedly, both of them moaning and within an instant came at the same time. Harry fell on top of his husband, breathing heavily. He moved the piece of blonde hair covering Draco's face, giving him a soft kiss.  
  
Draco grinned, he pulled Harry next to him, wrapping him in his arms, ready for a good night's sleep. "I love you, Darling."  
  
Harry turned to face his lover, smiling back, "I love you too, dear."**

* * *

aw... the end... :'(**


End file.
